


Love is blind

by orphan_account



Series: Mikannie drabbles [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Blind Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Forbidden Love, Human/Monster Romance, Light Angst, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “There’s nowhere else I yearn to be, my love, for I’m infatuated with you.”ORThe story wherein the feared Medusa finds unconditional and, most importantly, true love in a blind woman who adores her for who really is.





	Love is blind

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm gonna write bs.  
Friend: will it be gay tho?  
Me: OF FUCKING COURSE, I'm the goddamn writer of the gay Bible.

“You’re free to abandon this realm of mine yet you refuse to go… Why are you still here, little dove?” The Gorgon asked serenely, caressing the human’s fair skin with endless care and affection. The mortal couldn’t help but to sigh in sheer delight whilst the corners of her lips twitched upwards into a bright and beautiful smile.

“Because I do not desire to leave your side,” answered the human with unwavering decisiveness as her blind yet mesmerizing eyes met the Gorgon’s feline-like ones with great ease. “There’s nowhere else I yearn to be, my love, for I’m infatuated with you.”

To say that the Gorgon was taken aback was a severe understatement, for she could only weep and whimper softly, almost in an imperceptible way, as she found herself unable to utter a single word or make any other sound. 

Fortunately, that didn’t go unnoticed by the human, all thanks to her heightened hearing, who took a step forward in order to close the gap between them and embrace the Gorgon tenderly.

“As ironic as it may be, I can see right through everyone’s vile lies… You’re not the almighty and frightening Medusa, the one who shalt be killed at all costs—,” the ravenette whispered fondly, rubbing the Gorgon’s back and tracing soothing circles on her scaly skin.

“—But my wronged and beloved Annie, the one who has protected me time and time again and loves me truly despite my flaws.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~>Hello, my little Mikannies, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and if that's so, I'd be extremely grateful if you left a kudos and a comment with your thoughts, opinion or feedback!
> 
> ~>Follow me on:  
Twitter/Tumblr: gasperlistrange, in case you want to submit a prompt, ask something or whatever you want :)


End file.
